


Chasing The Past

by deanmonreigns



Series: DCEU Writings [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Barry can’t let you go, he won’t which is why he is ruining your date by showing up at your house before you go on your date.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Original Female Character(s), Barry Allen/Reader, Barry Allen/You
Series: DCEU Writings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Chasing The Past

> * * *

I ran faster towards (y/n)’s apartment.

Rushing past a woman, and knocking down her groceries in the process.

“Idiot.” she grumbled, putting the bag down, she crouched down, picking up some fruit.

“Sorry.” I apologise, helping her.

Then run back up the stairs again. Quickly zooming, to her door.

Just as I was about to knock the door opened, revealing (y/n) in a tight black dress.

“Barry.” she gasped out.

“I thought you were Tom.” she sighed, walking back inside. I followed after her.

“(y/n), can I just talk to you?” I begged her, as she walked into her bedroom.

“Did it have to be tonight, of all nights?” she grumbled, walking towards her cupboard and opening it, and grabbing a pair of black heels.

“What’s tonight?” I asked her, knowing full well what tonight was.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know Barry.” she grumbled, sitting on her bed.

“Oh, right, your date.” I bitterly replied, making her let out an annoyed groan.

“Why are you here Barry?” she asked, as she put her heels on.

“I, just, I don’t think this date is a good idea.” I grumbled, making her look up. Her hard gaze staring at me. I quickly looked away.

“Seriously, Barry, we broke up, you have no right telling me, who I should and shouldn’t date.” she shouted, getting up, only to lose balance, I quickly put my hands on her waist only for her to push me away.

“(y/n), I just, I get that I stuffed up, but I can fix this, I still love you.” I choked out, as she stared at me coldly.

“No Barry, you lost my love when you left me in a restaurant, just so you could time travel.” She shouted, throwing her arms up in frustration.

“Please (y/n), I can make this better, I can fix this.” I begged, taking ahold of her hands.

“Barry, we are never getting back together.” she said, her voice wavering with anger.

“Don’t say that (y/n), what if I reverse time and-” I started to say, but she cut me off, yanking her hands out of mine in the process.

“Barry, our relationship is expired, nothing is going to happen, Barry, you have to let me go because I’ve already let you go.” she snapped, her fist clenched.

“But, I love you, I can’t stop loving you, and I won’t stop loving you. I can’t let us go. Yes, I made a mistake, a big one, but please, please just give me another chance, I can’t (y/n) and I won’t.” I said.

She let out a frustrated sigh, turning around and grabbing her clutch and going over to her bedside table.

“(y/n).” I said, as she put her phone in the clutch.

She walked into her bathroom. She came out of the bathroom, her scent was intoxicating me, making me forget, what I was about to say to her.

She quickly walked past me, making me snap out of a daze.

“Please.” I begged, as I quickly followed after her.

She quickly stopped meters from the door.

“I just can’t Barry, that night I made a vow to myself that I would never let myself be hurt by you again.” she sighed, her back still facing towards me.

“(y/n), please, just give me another chance, give us another shot.” I begged, walking closer.

“I’m going out, my dates waiting downstairs.” she sighed, walking to the door. She turned the knob, opening the door.

“I won’t stop trying.” I yelled, as the door slammed closed.

“I won’t stop.” I sobbed, falling down onto the ground…


End file.
